Sweet Selenity's New Daughter?
by SerenicEvanescence
Summary: Sequel to Sailor Seraphic's Bad Turn! Selenity is pregnant with Diamond's child and decides to keep it. Explore the consequences and problems of this union.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
The characters used in my fanfics are property of the Sailor Moon copyrighters.   
  
The character Raia and Thesius are of my own creation. I copyright it. Email me for permission of usage. 


	2. The Troubles of Selenity

Sweet Selenity's New Daughter!  
  
A/N : This story is the sequel to Sailor Seraphic's Bad Turn! This explores the future of Selenity's second child and the consequences of mating with a Black Moon man named Diamond o.o  
  
Chapter 1 : The troubles of Selenity.  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"Endy, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it, my little bunny?" Endy asked, kissing at her neck. He gripped her bum and pulled her close. Selenity tried not to shake, feeling his manhood pressing against her.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Endy looked at Selenity in disbelief and stammered "Y-y-your p-p-pregnant?"  
  
She knew he would react like this.   
  
"Yes, I'm pregnant. We're gonna have another child, Endy."  
  
"But it's impossible. The legends always stated one child is born and she becomes Queen in the future. This throws the whole timeline out of wack. Selenity, this child can't be mine." Endy stated, pointing to the family tree that hung on the wall.  
  
"But legends always change. Didn't you say you wanted another child? The timeline does change but it accomodates accidents such as this." Selenity said, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Selenity, this child isn't obviously mine. I bet you took up another man while I was gone, just to keep your bed warm!" Endy said angrily, pushing her down onto the bed.  
  
Selenity regretted telling Endy the minute he viciously tore at her clothes.   
  
"Was he as good as me? Did he call you bunny like I do? Did you fuck him in our bed?" Endy shouted, ignoring Selenity's pleas. "Did he please you so good that you shake at my touch?"  
  
"Endy, stop it, stop it now! If you want to know so much, I was raped! Just leave me alone!" Selenity screamed at him, pushing him off as she ran into the adjoined the bedroom, slamming the door shut.   
  
Breathlessly, she locked it and lent against the door. She slid to the floor, curling up in a ball as she cried. She covered her ears, screaming for him to stop as she heard him throw things.  
  
He sat there in shock, regretting his anger and actions. He stood up and threw a chair across the room. Pushing the hair back from his eyes, he walked over to the door and knocked gently.  
  
"Selenity, darling, I'm sorry. Please come out. I hate it when I hurt you."  
  
Selenity stood up, her legs all shakey as she unlocked the door. Endy pushed the door open and took her into his arms, stroking her silver tresses.  
  
"I'm sorry, Endy, I've let you down." She said amidst her tears. "I want to keep the baby though and raise it as our own. Endy, we've been given a chance."  
  
"What about Usa? She will ask questions." Endy asked his beloved, looking straight into her eyes. "She will find out sooner or later that he is not my child."  
  
Usa stood there in the doorway, holding her Luna P. Her mouth fell open as she heard her parents talk about the new baby. The baby had a different daddy though. She looked at her long pink odangos and her body. She was soon to be queen in a few thousand years and her parents were having another baby?!   
  
She shouted at Selenity and Endy "I hate you! I hate all of you!" Usa ran to her room, wishing they were both dead.   
  
They both looked in terror at Usa and tried to stop her. Selenity cursed herself, she had Usa to worry about too.   
  
Endy looked at Selenity in disgust, blaming her for all this trouble. He strode out the room, turning his back on his once beloved wife. 


	3. Selenity's Decision or Family, Make Up!

Selenity's Final Decision.  
  
Endy walked to his daughter's room, seeing her lay on her bed. He went over to her and took her into his arms as Usa cried.  
  
"Everything's gonna be ok, Usa. Your mother has made a decision and we must stick to that. It is best we give her some space."  
  
Usa nodded, wiping her eyes before getting under her covers. Diana jumped up onto her pillow and curled up.  
  
"Daddy, are you the baby's daddy?"  
  
"Just go sleep, honey. Goodnight sweetie."  
  
Endy brushed his fingers through his hair as he walked back to his room in the guest quarter, thinking.  
  
~*~ Selenity's Room ~*~  
  
Selenity sat there in her chair, listening to Luna's lecture.  
  
"Selenity, everytime the Queen has a second child, she dies. Do you want Usa to grow up without a mother? She is not ready to become Queen. Does Endy know who the father is?"  
  
Selenity shook her head, feeling too emotional to tell him.  
  
"Luna, I can't get rid of this baby. He or she deserves to live. They have a purpose, I know that. If I die, Emily Beth would take my place. She is my cousin, afterall. Endy hasn't asked bout the father of this unborn child, he has barely spoken to me after Usa found out."  
  
"Selenity, ever since you went missing, you've acted different. You've lost your shine and your joy. Rei told me what happened there. Is it Diamond's baby your carrying?"  
  
Selenity nodded, playing with her gown. "He is the father. Everyday, I think about the consequences. Would she be evil or would she be good? would she have a gold or black crescent moon? I think about questions, what if's. Oh Luna, this is such a big mess. Considering I'm two months along, I just can't hide the bulge anymore."  
  
"According to the prophecy Thesius had, the child you are carrying will never be happy. She would forever be in Usa's shadow, ignored and uncontent. Do you wish such a curse upon her, Selenity?"  
  
"Luna, you've always been a good friend but I will never rid this child of a life. If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."  
  
Selenity retreated to her bed and curled up, weeping quietly, cursing the baby for the trouble its caused. She eventually fell asleep, the sleep full of disturbing visions.  
  
~*~ Endy's Bedroom~*~  
  
  
  
He spoke to Luna, discussing the future of Selenity and her child.  
  
"Endy, she is determined to keep this child. She will die in childbirth and she knows that. There are too many consequences. Do you even know who the father is?"   
  
"I can't lose her, Luna, but she can be so stubborn. When I was on Earth, I felt her pain, her tears, her hurt. The same name kept appearing again and again in my dreams as I watched her be violated." Endy tightened his fists as he said the name through gritted teeth. "Diamond."  
  
"It is forbidden to have a union with the Black Moon family, no matter what the circumstances. She looks more fatigued each day, the baby's taking its strain. It's fighting against her and she knows it. Does Usa know that she'll might die?" Luna readjusted her yellow dress as she spoke.  
  
"Usa knows the baby isn't mine. She's upset because she knows what the baby could do to her chances of being Queen. Selenity would only do this for a purpose, she knows the baby will have a future. No matter what, I'm going to stand by her. I'm her husband and King, the only parent the baby'll have if Selenity dies." Endy put on his robe and ran to their marital bedroom.  
  
He slipped into bed and put his arms around his beloved, soothing her. "I will never leave your side again, my love, please forgive me, I love you."  
  
"Endy?" Selenity said sleepily "I love you too."  
  
~*~ Usa's Bedroom ~*~  
  
"Diana?" Usa asked, waking her guardian. "I can't sleep."  
  
Diana muttered about mouses sleepily and pawed at her eyes. "Why can't you sleep, Usa? Do you need to eat again?"  
  
"No, Diana. Mommy's having another baby and it isn't Daddys. I'm scared that they'll love him or her more then me."  
  
"They'll love you just the same, Usa. Even if it's not your Daddy's baby, you should love he or she all the same. Your lucky to be getting a brother or sister, someone who you can trust and depend on, if something bad happens." Diana patted Usa's cheek gently with her paw.  
  
"I feel bad about what I said though, Di. They must think I'm horrible."  
  
"It doesn't matter, just go to them, Usa. Talk to them, not hate them. They're your parents, and your mature enough to know everything. Go sleep in their bed tonight, Usa. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Usa nodded, giving Di a quick squeeze and ran into her parents' bedroom. She got into bed beside Selenity and put her arm around her, stroking the bump.   
  
The moon shone upon them as the family slept. Little did they know that the months ahead would be what they least expected. 


	4. Selenity's Struggles

Selenity's Struggles  
  
Selenity ran into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet bowl. She wiped her mouth, feeling slightly better and flushed the toilet.   
  
Subconsciously touching her bump, she felt shattered. Getting to her feet, she looked in the mirror. Her blue eyes had lost their shine, her silver odangos limp and lifeless. She no longer had the glow of pregnancy, only the glow of upcoming death. Everyone had worry in their eyes as they spoke to her, even Endy.  
  
Selenity looked down at her huge bump, wishing she wasn't six months along. It felt longer, Selenity thought, only because each day dragged on.  
  
Endy watched from the doorway, plastering on a fake smile. He hugged Selenity, stroking her bump, feeling the baby kick at his touch. He got more scared with each month as he watched his wife's health deteoriate.  
  
"Endy?" Selenity asked quietly "We need to find Usa a husband. She's sixteen now."  
  
Endy just nodded, leading his wife back to bed.   
  
"I will see if Helios will marry Usa, they have been close friends for years. Now rest, my darling, I will check on you later."  
  
He covered her with the blanket and shut the door quietly as he left, rushing to see Ami.  
  
Selenity stirred restlessly, feeling the wet sheets beneath her. She cried out for help, falling back as she started her contractions.  
  
"Mom?" Usa called, seeing her condition and shouted for Ami. Ami ran in, carrying her doctor's kit.  
  
"Ami, I need to help her." Endy pleaded, following Ami.   
  
"Endymion, stay here! It's for your sake as well as Selenity's. I need to do my job." Ami closed the door in his face.  
  
Selenity saw Usa blurrily, gripping her hand as each contraction grew stronger. Ami knelt at the end of the bed, measuring the dilation.  
  
"Ten cm. I don't think she can handle it, Usa. The birth let alone could kill her."   
  
Usa looked at Ami, tears in her eyes. She knew her duty well. If her mom died, she would become Queen along with her father until she married.  
  
Selenity writhed with each contraction, sweat covering her forehead. Her hair laid lank on her shoulders, her skin deathly white. She cursed Diamond, she cursed everyone who ever wronged her.   
  
"This is the child of prophecy, one who will hold all the powers of the Senshi except yours Sailor Moon." Selenity told Usa telepathically, crying salty tears as she saw Death approaching.  
  
Usa begged her mother not to die, tear drops falling on her hand.   
  
Selenity cried out in agony as one last contraction rolled throughout her body. Ami cursed, seeing that blood was leaking and jumped down.   
  
"Serena, push!"   
  
"I can't! Ami-chan, tell Endy I loved him."  
  
"Mom, your not gonna die, just push."  
  
"Usa, always the fighter. That is the spirit of Sailor Moon. One day, Hotaru will tell you the true purpose of death and rebirth. I am dying for a reason, to rebirth the Saviour." Selenity told Usa inbetween cries of agony, pushing hard.   
  
The baby slipped out gracefully, giving out a loud cry as it took its first breaths.   
  
Ami covered the baby in a towel, wiping the gunk off its face. She checked the baby over and smiled. Endy slipped in, the grief tearing at his heart as he saw his dying beloved.   
  
"It's a girl, she's perfect." Ami held Selenity's daughter close as she gave her to Endy.  
  
"She .. should .. be ... called .. Raia." Selenity gasped, her body falling limp as she succumbed to death.  
  
"I name you Raia Selenity, in honour of your loving mother." Endy said, inbetween sobs, looking at Selenity for the last time.  
  
Selenity's features began to regain her beauty, the cold beauty death had given her.  
  
The three people mourned for their late Neo-Queen Selenity, their sorrow apparant as they weeped. Elsewhere, the Moon Kingdom had felt their Queen's death, grieving for the serene woman who had brightened their lives. 


	5. Moon Monarchy Mayhem

Moon Monarchy Mayhem  
  
Usa stood in the throne room before her father, a golden light surrounding her. She changed into womanhood, her pink hair becoming white. She posed regally, the transformation complete. A coronot rested upon her hair, crowning her as Neo-Queen Usagi.   
  
"I crown you Neo-Queen Usagi. You look beautiful, honey." Endy said, feeling emotional. He motioned to a servant and whispered "Bring in Helios and the vicar."  
  
Usa turned towards the door as she saw her love walk in. Helios looked amazed at the change in his childhood sweetheart. He caught up to her and didn't have no doubts in the world.  
  
The vicar shuffled in and began to read from his Bible. With Endy and the servant watching, they became husband and wife.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, King Helios."  
  
Helios giggled as he kissed Usa, feeling ever so strange at being called King.   
  
"It is time for the burial, Usa." Endy said quietly, feeling his age as the burden of being King was lifted off their shoulders.  
  
The solemn trio walked to the chapel, hand in hand, sorrow hanging heavily in the air.  
  
~*~MOON PALACE CHAPEL~*~  
  
Neo-Queen Usagi and Endymion gathered at the altar in the chapel, the whole kingdom watching as they spoke.  
  
"Neo-Queen Selenity was a good woman, kind-hearted and loving. She gave her life for a child we dearly love, Raia. She was my mother, my idol, my role model. Without her, I wouldn't be here today. I love her, I know she is watching over me." Usa spoke, her voice choked with held back tears.   
  
The chapel watched as Selenity was encased in quartz, preserved forever for times to come.   
  
As the sun rested upon the quartz, Neo-Queen Usagi and King Helios left the chapel, followed by her father and the Senshi.  
  
~*~Moon Nursery~*~  
  
Sailor Seraphic watched Raia sleep, her small body covered by a blue blanket covered in crescent moons. She chose to take guard that very morning, to miss the funeral of Selenity and to miss the fact that she was overlooked for the choice of becoming Queen.   
  
Sailor Seraphic had changed the moment Selenity died, her black wavy hair growing silver and long. Her features growing to match those of Selenity. She was the true Queen, since she was Selenity's cousin. Usa became Queen by no choice of her own, by the choice of Luna and Endymion. Usa had used the crystal to transform herself, she was an imposter.   
  
Sailor Seraphic shook with anger, not paying attention to the change in the air. Raia began to cry, wanting attention. Sailor Seraphic was taken from her thoughts and cooed softly as she picked up Raia. She sang a little lullaby to soothe her, tracing her features.   
  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."   
  
Sailor Seraphic stopped, feeling the presence of dark energy. Raia began to wail, scared by the sudden change in atmosphere. (OOC: babies can be quite attuned to what's happening, often picking up on things us adults cannot like ghosts or something.)  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
  
  
"So pretty, isn't she Emily Beth? To think such union of the Moon families could produce such a wonderful child. She grows stronger with each day, flourishing under the crystal's power." Diamond spoke softly in awe, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Diamond, you are not wanted here. Raia has a proper father now, a father who doesn't go around raping unwilling women!"  
  
"Give me Raia, Emily Beth, she lives here under false pretences. She is the Saviour. I am her father, I will raise her." Diamond stepped closer, holding out his arms.  
  
"No, Diamond! She lives here now, she is Raia Selenity, the child of Endy and Selenity. I will die before you let your cursed hands touch her." Sailor Seraphic held Raia tightly, standing in a defensive pose.  
  
"If she was their child, why would Raia have white hair and the symbol of two moons imprinted on her arm? Are you just going to tell her it's a birthmark?" He softly lifted the blanket back, showing the birthmark to her.  
  
Sailor Seraphic shook her head, looking at Raia. "Go away!" She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"She possesses the attacks of all the scouts except Sailor Moon's. She will fight against evil under the understanding that she is good. She possesses my power, the power of black arts. She is half good, half evil and because of this, she is undoubtably powerful. You don't know how many enemies she will attract. She will soon know her true heritage one day, and a curse on you all for being fools! You have been warned, Sailor Seraphic. I will be back."   
  
Diamond contemplated for a few seconds, hissing as crescents moon headed for him. He teleported, leaving a puff of black smoke.  
  
"He dare come here, on the day of my mother's funeral! Raia will never know, Sailor Seraphic, you make sure of that. In the power of the Moon, I now call thee, Sailor Seraphic, Raia's Protector." Usa touched the tiara on Sailor Seraphic's head, blessing her.  
  
"I cannot protect her, not in this time. There are many evils coming. The only true protector she has is Sailor Moon. Usa, we cannot risk that."  
  
"While you are alive, Sailor Seraphic, she is protected. Now, put Raia back to bed and get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us."  
  
Sailor Seraphic placed Raia back in her cot, putting the blanket back on her. She kissed her forehead and turned off the light. She gave one last glance around the room before she shut the door.  
  
In the darkness, a voice spoke. "I am sorry, Small Lady, but Raia must be protected."  
  
Scooping the child into her arms, Sailor Pluto disappeared. She reappeared at the time gates, stepping into the past.   
  
In a familiar house, Sailor Pluto stood in the room, sighing. She then looked at Sammy's sleeping form and touched his forehead. A purple light surrounded him, sending him into eternal sleep. Until Raia's prophecy was fulfilled, he would be protected by the Time Gates.   
  
"Dipere." Sailor Pluto whispered, the room disappeared including Sammy. She turned the room into a girl's bedroom, whispering the word "Ripere." Laying Raia in bed, she wished her protection and slightly sped up her growing process. Raia turned from a baby into a sleeping thirteen year old. "It's better that she grasps her powers now" Sailor Pluto thought before bending over Raia.  
  
She wrapped a small crescent moon necklace around Raia's neck, looking at her one last time before she disappeared. 


	6. Raia's Discovery

Raia's Discovery.  
  
A few weeks later, when the Moon was full, a dark figure teleported down. They stood in an alley, shying away from the light, forever watching.  
  
Raia sat there, studying on her computer when a message window popped up.  
  
Bunny_Moon: Hey Raia, studying as usual?  
  
Grey_Eyes: Yeah, got a big exam tomorrow.  
  
Grey_Eyes: Serena, can I tell you something?  
  
Bunny_Moon: Sure, anything. What's up?  
  
Grey_Eyes: I keep having these wierd dreams, flashbacks of this place. I see a man with eyes like mine, standing beside a coffin of some sort. He wears a white suit with yellow shoulder pads. It has some sort of blue design on it.   
  
Grey_Eyes: He has a black moon on his forehead and he sometimes mentions the name "Selenity." It's strange because I always recognise him.  
  
Serena sat there in thought, the description definitely of Diamond. Selenity was her future name. Was Raia something to do with herself and Diamond? Serena bashed herself mentally. No one would breed with that imbecile. King Endymion of course! She recalled her dream Prince Endymion had gave her a couple of years back, telling her some important information. She didn't understand why Endymion had told her until Raia showed up.  
  
"Raia will harness all of the Sailor Scouts' powers except yours, Serena. You must protect her from Diamond and she must never know her true identity. She will only be called back to the future when it becomes safe."  
  
Raia sent a virtual gong sound to Serena, impatiently wanting a response.   
  
Grey_Eyes: Serena! Wake up, meatball head.  
  
Bunny_Moon: That is wierd. Raia. Maybe its cuz you've been studying for too long about Moon History.  
  
Bunny_Moon: Sorry sis but gotta dash, I'm seeing Mamoru! TTYL! XX *kiss*  
  
Bunny_Moon appears offline.   
  
Grey_Eyes: Bye Serena.  
  
Your message "Bye Serena" could not be sent.  
  
She switched off the computer and sat on her bed.  
  
Raia stared out of her window, feeling sick with longing as she looked at the moon. Touching her necklace, she put on her coat. She needed some fresh air.   
  
Raia opened the window slightly and shimmied down the drain pipe, jumping smoothly onto the ground. She shivered, putting her hands in her pockets and walked down the block. Hairs prickled on the back of her neck and she speeded up walking.  
  
Raia turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Sorry." Raia looked up at the woman, her green streaked black hair sparkling.   
  
"Is your name Raia, by any chance?" The woman asked with a friendly smile. "I'm a friend of Serena's. My name is Setsuna."  
  
"Serena never mentioned her friends before, especially to me. I must be some secret to them." Raia said quietly, fiddling with her necklace. She always did when she was nervous.   
  
"She speaks a lot about you, Raia. I just wanted to see you, that's all. Serena said to me you had trouble sleeping and I was gonna drop off some herbal tea."  
  
Setsuna pointed to the bag she held, holding it out to Raia. "It cures troubled dreams and repressed memories."  
  
Raia took the bag, looking in confusion when Setsuna said "repressed memories."   
  
"Thanks. I best be going now." Raia swung the bag as she carried on walking.  
  
Setsuna looked behind her and transformed into her scout uniform. She faded into the shadows, unaware of the dark figure that watched them both.  
  
The figure walked closer to Raia, placing a hand on her shoulder and swivelling her round.   
  
Raia looked at the man, her body paralysed. He was the same man she had saw in her dreams every single night since she woke up a month ago.  
  
"You have your mother's beauty but your father's eyes." He caressed her cheek lovingly, admiring her. Raia shook under his touch, wondering who this stranger could be. His touch felt cold but reassuring, she fell for his charm.  
  
"You have grown into a beautiful lady, a powerful one at that. But beauty doesn't matter in war, especially when your family needs you." He touched her forehead with one finger affectionately, awakening her true heritage.  
  
Raia jumped with a jolt as a symbol appeared on her forehead, that of a full moon with a hole in the middle. Two crescent moons adjoined, each a different colour. One black, one golden. She was a child of prophecy, now reawakened to fight.  
  
She felt her body being tugged, remembering everything. Tears leaked from her closed eyelids as she remembered her mother, seeing her death. Crying out in agony, beams of light shot from her hands. Beams of black and gold swirled, mixed and lit up the sky.  
  
"Awake Raia, daughter of Diamond, child of Black Moon." Raia's eyes shot open, her light grey eyes now dark black.   
  
"Get away from her! Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto held up her staff key as a mist blew around her. Her hair wavered in the wind as a ball of energy collected at the top of her Garnet Rod. Sailor Pluto spun around in a circle and shot the energy at Diamond, hitting him.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon took off her tiara, turning it into a golden discus and threw it at Diamond. He batted it out the way weakly, feeling the after effects of Dead Scream.   
  
Raia screamed and fainted, the memories and powers too much for her. Sensing the danger, Selenity reawoke within Sailor Moon. 


	7. Selenity's Brief Reawakening

Selenity's Brief Reawakening.  
  
A golden crescent moon appeared on Sailor Moon's forehead, her sailor uniform turning into a regal dress. Looking up at Diamond, her coronet appeared.  
  
"Your majesty." Sailor Pluto gasped in surprise. Even the guardian of the Time gates had not foreseen this.  
  
"Diamond, why must you cause trouble? The child is not ready to harness her powers." Selenity said quietly, walking towards Raia's unconscious form.  
  
Bending down, Selenity stroked Raia's face and brushed her unruly hair behind her ears.   
  
"Selenity, my love, as soon as she is trained, she will be ready. Her final battle is soon, she cannot wait." Diamond stepped closer, watching her.  
  
"She's so beautiful, I was right to sacrifice myself for her. Diamond, the final fight is always approaching in our destinies but nothing can be changed. Raia is the Saviour and she alone can change all our destinies." Selenity stood up, looking at Diamond.  
  
"She must defeat this on her own, Diamond. With no help from you or me."  
  
Raia began to stir, moaning feebly, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Go, Diamond before she sees you. This form has tired me greatly but it was needed. Setsuna, prepare her."   
  
Diamond watched as Selenity fainted, changing back to Serena as she laid there. Sailor Pluto shouted "Go!" at Diamond and he disappeared with a curse.  
  
Setsuna detransformed and helped Raia to sit up.   
  
"Raia, are you ok? I just found you here, it's lucky that Serena asked me to find you."   
  
"Raia?? Your safe." Serena said faintly, too strained to move.  
  
"Get away from me, you took me from my family. I caused the death of my mother. Serena's hurt herself finding me. Now it turns out that the man in my dreams is my father! You've kept so many secrets from me, I don't think I can trust you again."   
  
Raia pushed Setsuna's arm away and took off, her footsteps growing fainter as she ran further away.  
  
Setsuna shook her head, picking up Serena in her arms. "Her battle is sooner then we think, 'Suna." Setsuna carried Serena home, deep in thought. 


	8. Raia's Confrontation

Raia stared at the water softly, tears falling from her sad grey eyes.  
  
She picked up a pebble and dashed it across the water's tip, hearing it stop with a splosh.  
  
"Water is such a fickle thing."  
  
Raia spun on her heels to stare at the speaker. The girl had short blonde hair with oval blue eyes. She looked like Serena.  
  
"Who are you?" Raia shouted, taking a step back.  
  
"I am your battle, my dear Raia. When I saw your lights fill the sky, I knew it was time." She stepped closer, tracing one fingertip across Raia's rosy cheek.  
  
"Are you ready for me?" She pulled out her star shaped henshin and twirled it in her fingers.  
  
"I am the Saviour." Raia uttered, the few words she remembered from her flashback.  
  
"And I am your battle. Giga Power!" She held the henshin in the air, a star enveloping her body as she levitated slightly. A golden crescent moon hovered in the background as she transformed. She wore a black sailor scout uniform with red bows and short white hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Raia asked again, looking around her at the setting sun.  
  
"I am Sailor Giga." She said casually before charging at Raia, tackling her to the floor.  
  
Sailor Giga jumped to her feet and moved from side to side.   
  
"Is that all you can do? I thought the Saviour would be less pathetic and less weak."  
  
Raia got to her feet slowly, her body feeling like lead.  
  
"No one calls the daughter of Selenity weak! Moon Eclipse Power!" Raia commanded, ripping her crescent moon necklace from her neck. She held it up as the sky grew dark, the moonlight reflecting on the calm waters. 


	9. Eclipse's Sacrifice

Black and white ribbons shot out from the necklace, covering Raia as she spun in a circle. Her arms flew out as gloves covered her lower arms as red glove bands appeared at her elbows. Her trainers disappeared as red short boots replaced them. Her ragged shirt and trousers soon became a white body suit with a red skirt, brooch and collar. Her bows turned yellow.  
  
Sailor Eclipse looked at Sailor Giga furiously and intoned the infamous phrase her sister once used. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish and that means you." She pointed at Sailor Giga as she flicked her long white hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" A voice shouted as she flung her golden tiara at Sailor Giga. Sailor Moon ran towards them, letting out a babyish whine as her tiara fell to the floor.  
  
"She is not ready!" Sailor Moon shouted, standing in front of Sailor Eclipse.   
  
"Well well well, look who we have here. Selenity's first born daughter." Sailor Giga said gleefully,   
  
"Serena, buzz off. I can handle this on my own." Sailor Eclipse hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Eclipse and slowly walked back, tripping over a log.  
  
Sailor Eclipse sweat dropped and held her hands together. "Jupiter Thunder Clap!"  
  
A bolt of lightening shot down to her tiara and flew out at Sailor Giga, hurting her.  
  
"Sailor brat, I will destroy you! Giga Power, Make Up!" Sailor Giga transformed into her Crisis form, her bows turning red as her tiara stone formed an arrow pointing north in the middle of a moon.  
  
Sailor Moon jumped up and stood beside Sailor Eclipse, watching Super Sailor Giga.  
  
"Calling upon the power of Giga, help me defeat them. Giga Time Warp!" Super Sailor Giga's hands shot out, black beams of energy shooting out into a black hole.  
  
"You can't defeat me now, Saviour. Once I defeat you, your measly existance will die along with all memories of you. Now choose - your live or your painful death."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Eclipse, feeling the stubborness on her face.  
  
"I have to jump into it Serena, to close it and to destroy Super Sailor Giga. This is my battle." Sailor Eclipse cracked her knuckles and let Serena hug her.  
  
"Goodbye sis, I'm sure I'll be there to bug you in the future!" Raia called as she dived into the time warp, shouting "Eclipse Cosmic Power!" Her brooch grew bright as its beam destroyed the time warp and Super Sailor Giga. She felt her mother's arms take her as she saved the past and the future.  
  
Sailor Moon watched, crying gently. She shivered softly as she looked up at the now clear skies and saw the moon wink at her. She knew that Raia was now only a figment in her memory, a reminder of the time she saved her destiny and her princess.   
  
Gazing out at the waters, she detransformed and heard leaves rustle as she realised that her daughter would at last succeed her in the throne.   
  
"Goodbye Raia." Serena whispered, walking back towards her apartment she shared with Darien, unaware of the fact that things had only got worse. 


	10. Original Story for SSND

Sweet Serenity's new daughter ????  
Reenie listened to her mother Queen Serenity and her father Prince Darien discussing something with Luna. "Queen Serenity what about Small Lady ? She has a right to know about her future and her purpose."Luna proposed and Prince Darien replied "I know but she is sensitive at her age and anyhow she won't understand it. The prophet Thesius told us that Serenity and I will die sometime soon." Reenie walked to her chambers and threw herself down onto her bed. She cried into her pillow until she fell asleep and Prince Dariencame to kiss Reenie goodnight. Darien kissed her lightly on the forehead and said "Reenie you will know soon enough what the future holds for you. Your mother and I are very proud of you." Reenie stirred gently in her sleep and she dreamt about how she would lose her mother to the Negaverse. Reenie woke up to find Luna at the bottom of her bed and Luna said "Reenie there is something you must know about your parents. The prophet Thesius has predicted the apocalypse of the Moon Kingdom and the death of the Sailor Scouts." While this was happening Queen Serenity found out something which would damage the chances of Reenie's reign and she said to Darien "Honey I'm pregnant." She decided to keep it as a secret only between herself and Darien.   
9 months later screams were heard throughout the palace and Amy went to see what was happening. "Luna is everything alrite?" she asked after she heard a baby starting to cry. Luna came out to Amy and said "I'm sorry Amy but Her Majesty has died in childbirth and Prince Darien is in mourning" then she scooted off somewhere. Darien was sitting on a chair holding the baby when Reenie came in and gasped. "Daddy who's that baby ?" she asked. "Honey I'll explain it later I'm busy right now." Darien said mournfully and absent-mindly. The Scout Meeting began and Luna announced that there was another child in line for the throne also Her Majesty has died giving birth to this new child. "What?!" Reenie, Lita, Amy and Mina shouted in unison.Thesius jumped out of his seat shouting "Your Majesty I've just had another vision! It's a vision of Reenie at your age ruling Golden Tokyo Your Majesty but there's a problem there.It's blurry but I can just see your Reenie being overthrown by her own sister.Your new daughter was full of jealousy and hate towards Reenie because of her neglected childhood."  
"What can we do about this Your Majesty ?" Luna dared to ask when Artemis answered "Your Majesty we must rid the child of her destiny by letting her grow up on Earth with Sailor Moon and her Scouts."A nurse was rocking the baby girl to and fro until Amy answered "Thesius have you had a vision yet of what it would be like with the new baby going to Earth in the past ?" Thesius handed Prince Darien a note which he read out "The future will slightly change but it will change in a way I will never know. Luna Artemis do you think this is the right decision ? Who will we send our baby girl to and would she be treated right ?" "We think that this is the right decision..." Luna managed to say before Artemis butted in "I think we should send her to Sailor Moon's family in place of her brother Sammy in the past."  
Darien called Sailor Pluto and asked her to send the baby girl to the past "Yes Your Majesty " Sailor Pluto replied obediantly. "Wait! What is the baby girl called ?" Mina asked which Darien replied "She was going to be called Raia and she will harness the power of all the Scouts except Sailor Moon over time." Sailor Pluto lifted up her staff over Raia and shouted "Time Staff Past!"It was Saturday morning when Serena had woken up to hear a baby crying in the lounge and she shouted "Mom tell the baby to shut up!" Serena's mum came in holding the precious baby girl and said "Don't talk to your sister like that." "My new sister ? Where's Sammy" Serena pondered and her mum replied "Who's Sammy ?" Serena had fallen back sleep and was snoring her head off. Serena was asleep when she saw Prince Darien in her dream "Serena you have to look after Raia for me as we discovered what her destiny is. Raia will harness all the Sailor Scout's powers except you Sailor Moon. Your duty now is protecting Raia as the Negaverse is looking for her."He disappeared from Serena's dream and she woke to find her mum was trying to wake her up by shaking her."What do you want mum ?" "Serena I'm going to the shops and you look after Raia." As soon as her mum said Raia Serena remembered her dream and she had to tell Luna. Serena's mum soon left the house to go to the shops and Luna peered around the door at Serena. She said "Serena Raia is important to you as she holds a key to a possible horrible future for Reenie." "I know Luna. I can't believe the Negaverse is looking for her and I don't wanna fight them." Serena whined. Serena went to check to see if Raia was ok when she noticed that Raia looked a bit odd from when she'd last seen her.   
3 years later after many months of protecting Raia Serena and the scouts were exhausted. Raia walked and talked which she does to annoy Serena most of the time while she wasn't acting innocent. Mina noticed Raia talked about a man and a woman who she called mommy and daddy. Serena was pushing Raia's buggy when Raia dropped her bottle.Serena picked it up and turned around to find Sailor Giga at Raia's pram. "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena quickly transformed and found that the park was empty except Sailor Giga. "So this is the famous Raia.The second born by Neo-Queen Serenity and all we know she died." Sailor Giga said cruelly and laughed ."She is not Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter she is my little sister!" Sailor Moon argued and threw her tiara at Sailor Giga. Sailor Giga simply yawned and the tiara fell to the floor.Sailor Giga and Sailor Moon heard a voice shouting "Moon Cube Power!" Sailor Moon noticed a young girl was standing in the place where Raia once was."On the behalf of the Moon I will punish you! Jupiter Thunder Clap!" the girl threw a ball of thunder at Sailor Giga and it hit her."Sailor Moon are you alright?" the girl asked. "Who are you and I'm fine thanks"Serena said suddenly remembering her manners.Before the girl could answer they heard "Calling upon the power of Giga help me defeat this Sailor Trash!Giga Destroy Power Up!"Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Giga to see her in her Crisis Form.Sailor Giga was wearing a crimson uniform and she had a tiara with a arrow pointing North in the middle of a moon."Giga Time Warp!!"Super Sailor Giga opened a time warp and Raia said to Sailor Moon "I have to jump into that time warp to defeat Sailor Giga.Goodbye Serena!""Wait No! Don't!" As Sailor Moon was sayin this Raia jumped into the time warp and defeated Sailor Giga.Serena cried tears of joy knowing that Small Lady will survive her and rule Crystal Tokyo. 


End file.
